


Cold Comfort

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Cold Comfort

I lay upon the damp ground, gasping for breath. Is this how a near-death experience leaves one feeling? I suppose it must be. I'm choking, puking up lake water, and gasping for what little air I can suck into water-soaked lungs.

But more traumatic yet is the memory of the Voice. The Voice I both long for and fear. It said that I would be its voice in this new world where God seems as dead as all the adults.

My new beginning beckons. Puppet for a God whom I scarce know or believe in. Cold comfort in a cold dead world.


End file.
